Ksts'w
GOALS AS OF NOW: -Insert infobox. -Make more sentences. This language has no verbs, pronouns, or vowels. Pages with links to this page: Ɯð̼ɤn̼̊ɤð̼ɤʋɯɱ (alternate name) Asonobov (alternate name) Гышфту (alternate name) Gishfut (Гышфут) (alternate name) LAteral-Heavy Language (I didn't make any other languages.) As the many names imply, this language has a long, convoluted history. IPA Chart/Orthography NOTE: All IPA values are approximations obtained through asking the sstk'w which sound they thought best approximated the sounds used. Phonotactics In this language, all consonants are syllabic and they cannot be non-syllabic. This means that there are 21 possible syllables and all of them consist of a single consonant. However, j is not used in content words, so only 20 letters form the vast majority of all the words. The alphabet/syllabary consists of symmetrical glyphs, but they aren't here because I don't know how to put them here. The alphabetical order (in Roman transliteration) is: p s t l m w g k 'p 's 't 'l 'm 'w 'g 'k v r "v "r j This is the egressive approximants, from front to back of the mouth, then the ingressive approximants, then the non-ejective trills, then their ejective forms, then j. Numbers The numbers are bijective base 16. This means there is no zero, and there is a specific number representing sixteen. The sixteen numbers correspond to the sixteen approximant values. When used in a sentence, these are surrounded by number markers (see below). Grammar It doesn't have any verbs. Relations between words are created using word modifiers. The first letter of the word modifier is a number between one and sixteen which shows which "level" the words modified by the modifiers are on. Modifiers Normal NOTE: H means that it comes first, O means that it comes second, and X signifies a number. Inanimate Locative (both parties are animate) = H: Xlt-X'lt O: Xlt-X'lt plt statue p'lt plt man p'lt = The man and statue are at the same general place. Comitative (both parties are separate) = H: Xtl-X'tl O: Xtl-X'tl ptl dog p'tl ptl man p'tl = The man and the dog are connected. (The implication is that they know each other.) Definition Change (usually a copula) = H: Xwt-X'wt O: Xwt-X'wt pwt causation p'wt pw't happiness p'w't = The happiness which is causing something/Happiness is causation. Part (other is part of head) = H: Xpl-X'pl O: Xp'l-X'p'l ppl man p'pl pp'l hand p'p'l = The man's hand Allative+Dative(shows T going to H from O) = T: Xkr-X'kr H: Xkt-X'kt O: Xk't-X'k't pkr information p'kr pkt man p'kt pk't book p'k't = The information goes from the book to the man. Causative/Instrumental (the thing that caused it to happen is the head) = H: Xpw-X'pw O: Xp'w-X'p'w Xpw man X'pw Xp'w hammer X'p'w = There was a hammer because of the man OR The man causes something to happen using the hammer OR The man uses the hammer to do something. Non-Word Name Marker (marks name, which is the only thing it goes around; goes inside other modifiers) = H: ll-'ll wt ll Johnny 'll 'wt w't pl man 'pl 'w't p'l hand 'p'l = the hand of the man named Johnny. Thing Number Marker (for defining the number of nouns; around number N outside modifiers and around O outside modifiers) = N: rj-jr O: "rj-j"r rj 5 jr "rj pl man 'pl j"r p'l hand 'p'l = the hands of five men Placement Number Marker (for clarifying sentence order; the number indicates the number of words one should skip backwards in the sentence to find the right word; around number N outside modifiers and outside other modifiers) = N: vj-jv wt green 'wt wt happy 'wt w't cat 'w't vj 3 jv "vj w't man 'w't j"v = The man is green and the cat is happy. (Without this, the sentence would be "The man is happy and the cat is green.") Words Which Rely on Numbers/ X-Words Some words rely on numbers for existence, such as tk'ksp, the word for two-dimensional shape, which needs a number of sides as part of its definition. For these, there is a thing number marker inside the modifying brackets which specifies the number of sides. These are called X-words in this language, because the way they are described involves an X. Actual Language These words consist of a cluster of 5 letters which can be said in any order. For ease of access, they are normally transcribed alone in alphabetical order, using the letter with the least value as the first syllable. To recap, the order of the alphabet is: p s t l m w g k 'p 's 't 'l 'm 'w 'g 'k v r "v "r j Words ppp'lw = path etched into the ground pptwr = land pptwv = direct relative ppt'tv = this place/time/place+time ppt'lr = death (when someone is no longer warmer than the world) ppll'l = reckless abandon (positive connotation) pp'tr"r = stomach cavity, inside psst'l = birth pssl't = leg pssmk = light-bulb psttv = phrase with X actors pst't'l = emotional pain pst'tv = something which can be read psll't = back, top ps'pv"v = specialization ps'lvr = schadenfreude pttt"r = plant pttl'k = path put upon the ground ptt'p't = language ptl'lv = body of liquid (ocean, lake, river, etc.) ptlvr = beauty ptw'lr = metal ptk's'k = two-dimensional shape with X sides ptkv"r = underside, underneath pt'pvr = indirect relative pt'tvr = conversation ptt'sr = the act of being adamant ptt'kr = bodily takeover of someone (positive connotation) ptwkr = owner, boss ptgk'g = flying thing pt't'wr = parent with X children plw'wr = container (bag, bowl, etc.) pl'pvr = physical protector (shell, house, etc.) pw'prr = person (thinking thing) pvvrr = number sstk'w = the people who speak this language sttlv = useful thing/usefulness sttk'w = change stlkr = fierceness stm'sr = volcanic smoke stgvr = the happiness of being hurt st'tv"v = hindquarters, behind st'lvr = physical separation/otherness slkkr = species of indigenous bacteria swkrr = government sgvr"v = schadenfreude skg'k'k = species of indigenous bacteria skk"v"v = eruption ttw'pr = physical form ttllr = the connection of one to one's relatives/friends and the land ttlk't = place ttw'tr = image ttgr"r = hard work ttk'kr = false thing ttkvv = microorganism ttkvr = ground-dweller ttrr"r = speed tllkr = head, front tlmg't = explosion tlwk"r = something more spread out across the ground tlw'tr = hard substance/plastic tlw'lr = something reaching towards the sky tl'lvr = inequality tlk'tr = non-attachment twwgr = cloud twkg'w = wind twk'tr = rotten thing (positive connotation), bacterial contamination (positive connotation) tw's'lr = shelter tw'lrr = direction tw'gr"v = indigenous species of bacteria tkw'lr = water-dweller tk'pv"r = indigenous species of bacteria t's'lvr = rectitude t'tvvv = set of things tv'trr = state of motion llww'k = action llwkr = edible substance llw'kr = system of tunnels (cave system, vascular system) gg'g'gv = when the sun is near the ground ggrr"r = indigenous species of bacteria k't'wrr = audience wwwrr = great size vvrrr = imaginary thing Indigenous Bacteria slkkr skg'k'k tw'gr"v tk'pv"r ggrr"r Compound Words pl pttt"r 'pl p'l ptgk'g 'p'l = seed of a plant pl ttw'kr 'pl p'l sttk'w 'p'l = movie wt ptgk'g 'wt wt pl'pvr 'wt = airplane tl pl sgvr"v 'pl 'tl tl p'l ptt'sr 'p'l 'tl = a feeling of great joy which doesn't translate well pw gg'g'gv 'pw p'w ppt'lr 'p'w = sunset pw gg'g'gv 'pw p'w psst'l 'p'w = sunrise Sample Sentences ppw ppll'l p'pw pp'w ptl pt'tvr p'tl ptl pwt pvvrr p'wt p'tl pw't pw'prr p'w't p'p'w. = The conversation about the number of people was/is a thing of reckless abandon. pwt ltltr p'wt pwt plt ppl pp'tr"r p'pl p'lt plt pttt"r p'lt p'w't pp'l pt'pvr p'p'l. = The group of directly related family members eat plants together in harmony. pwt pwt wllt't p'wt swt llwwk s'wt p'wt swt swkrr s'wt. - The government is a valuable action. ppw ppl sttlv p'pl pp'l t'tvvv p'p'l p'pw pp'w spl l's'tvr s'pl p'p'w sp'l tkw'lr p'p'l. - The moral correctness of the water dweller occurred because of the set of valuable things. pwt plw'wr p'wt pwt plt pp'tr"r p'lt p'wt plt llwkr p'lt. - The edible substance is in the container. / There is an edible substance in the container. p'kt ll 'lt'lpk"rt 'll p'k't pkr pwt vvrrr p'wt p'kr pwt skr tkr ppl ptt'p't p'pl pp'l sttk'w p'p'l t'kr tkt tt'pvr t'kt s'kr skt ptt'p't s'kt sk't ppw spl tpl ttw'tr t'pl tp'l sttk'w t'p'l s'pl sp'l ll l'rl'l 'll s'p'l p'pw pp'w ps'lvr p'p'w s'k't p'wt. - To 'Lt'lpr"rt, the idea that you could change the language of the conversations from emotionally painful movies which l'rl'l is a part of into this language is imaginary. pwt swt ptgk'g s'wt p'wt pwt pl'pvr p'wt swt plt pp'tr"r p'lt s'wt plt slt swt twt tlmg't t'wt s'wt twt pssmk t'wt s'lt. - The light bulb inside the exploding airplane explodes. Universals Contrasted So Far All languages have stops. All languages have either bilabials, fricatives or nasals. All languages have some non-syllabic consonants. All languages have voiced sounds. All languages have rounded sounds. No language has a linguolabial trill. No language has dentolabial sounds. All languages have non-implied verbs. No language conjugates for both the head word and the affected word in every relationship. No language has cases that work like brackets. All languages attach some meaning to the order in which the sounds of content words are put. Category:Alien languages